


Our Miracle

by Mina_mi4847



Series: The Troublemakers [1]
Category: B1A4
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_mi4847/pseuds/Mina_mi4847
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini adalah hari pertama untuk mereka semua, dan tentu ini bukan hal yang mudah untuk membangun perasaan anak-anak itu, setelah melewati hari pertamanya akhirnya sang ayah sadar, yang di perlukan oleh mereka bukanlah hal yang rumit, seperti yang selama ini dipikirkannya, yang mereka inginkan hanyalah didengar dan mendengar. Mungkin sulit untuk anak-anak yang memiliki masa lalu seperti mereka, namun ketika dirinya mulai berbicara layaknya seorang teman dan menjadi figure seorang ayah pada saat bersamaan akhirnya dirinya menyadari yang mereka perlukan hanyalah ‘percakapan’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Miracle

Our Miracle

 

Disclaimer :

B1A4 still belongs at WM Entertainment and their BANAs

Our Miracle created by me.

Warning : Adult!ShinYoung and Kid!BaDeulChan

Genre : Family, Romance

Rating : T

 

 

=====================================================================

 

—Prang!—

 

Satu suara berisik sudah cukup untuk mengusik tidurnya seorang Jung Jinyoung, dengan sangat terpaksa pemuda Jung yang baru saja menggapai mimpinya—menikahi seorang pemuda Shin yang sekarang masih tertidur tepat disampingnya— tersebut untuk membuka matanya, saat melihat Shinwoo yang masih tertidur hal itu cukup mengherankan untuk Jinyoung ketika dirinya dapat terbangun dengan mudah oleh suara kecil, sementara pemuda disampingnya masih bisa tidur dengan tenang.

 

Satu senyuman kecil entah bagaimana mulai menghiasi wajah Jinyoung, melihat Shinwoo yang tertidur seperti ini benar-benar membuat Jinyoung tidak bisa mempercayai semuanya, bisa menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda yang memiliki tiga anak yang cukup—sangat— nakal saja sudah sangat mengejutkannya, dan untuk kasusnya kali ini, menikah dengan pemuda yang —sangat— dicintainya benar-benar seperti keajaiban untuknya.

 

 

Satu kata yang benar-benar mengubah hidupnya, itu benar, baginya Shinwoo dan ketiga anak itu adalah sebuah keajaiban, Shinwoo dan anak-anak. Berkat mereka Jinyoung dapat memiliki sebuah keluarga, walau bukanlah keluarga yang hangat, tapi Jinyoung yakin suatu hari mereka—anak-anak— dapat menerimanya, sama seperti Shinwoo yang bisa dengan ‘mudah’ menerimanya.

 

—Prang!—

 

Ketika Jinyoung tengah sibuk mengelus helaian rambut milik Shinwoo, sekali lagi suara berisik yang mungkin berasal dari dapur mengagetkannya. Oh ayolah apa yang anak-anak itu lakukan? Bahkan jam kecil disamping tempat tidur mereka baru saja mengatakan ini masih jam enam pagi. Tidak bisakah dia menikmati waktunya lebih lama? Tapi ketika Jinyoung memikirkan suatu, dia mulai cemas, mungkinkah itu Junghwan?

 

Apakah anak itu tengah kelaparan dan mulai membongkar isi lemari mereka? Apakah terjadi sesuatu di dapur? Apakah…

 

Tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya, Jinyoung segera beranjak dari tempat tidur—berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Shinwoo.

 

“Junghwan…?” Panggil Jinyoung ketika dirinya memasuki dapur.

 

“A…Ap… _Appa_ ….”

 

Jinyoung segera menautkan alisnya—heran— yang didengarnya kali ini bukanlah suara anak sulungnya, melainkan anak bungsunya. “Chansik? Kau kah itu?” Sahutnya seraya mempercepat langkahnya menuju _counter_ dapur yang ada di balik lemari.

 

Ketika Jinyoung mencapai _counter_ dapur kali ini dia dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa anak yang baru saja menginterupsi tidurnya, bukan si sulung melainkan si bungsu—dengan berdiri diatas kursi kecil untuk mencapai ketinggian _counter_ — yang tengah sibuk dan kesulitan dalam menyiapkan sarapan dengan nampan besar dan beberapa potong roti beserta setoples selai kacang dan stroberi—kesukaan ayah dan ibunya— di dalamnya dan entah bagaimana dirinya bisa membuat beberapa prabotan makan berjatuhan dilantai.

 

Senyum kecil sekaligus bangga menggantung tipis dibibir sang ayah “Mau _Appa_ bantu?” Tanyanya lembut seraya menepuk pelan pundak Chansik yang tengah sibuk mengoles selai pada beberapa potong roti—yang hampir tidak berbentuk.

 

Sementara itu Chansik yang mendegar pernawaran tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk dan pergi membersihkan tangannya setelah mendapat isyarat dari Jinyoung tentunya. Sementara Chansik membersihkan tanganya Jinyoung mulai membereskan alat makan yang berjatuhan dan membersihkan _counter_ yang sedikit berlumuran oleh selai dan meletakkannya ke bak pencucian, Mengambil nampan berukuran sedang dan sebuah piring yang sedikit lebih kecil dibandingkan nampan tersebut dan mulai mengelapnya.

 

Sementara itu, setelah selesai dengan mencuci tangannya Chansik segera mengambil beberapa potong roti baru dan segera berdiri disamping sang ayah—dengan bantuan kursi kecilnya tentu saja. “ _Appa_ , ini.” Ucap Chansik yang kemudian membuka bungkus roti tersebut.

 

Melihat anaknya begitu bersemangat Jinyoung mengajari Chansik bagaimana cara mengoleskan selai yang ‘benar’, tidak perlu terburu-buru, cukup pelan dan lembut. Chansik memang anak yang pintar, buktinya dia belajar cepat dalam menggunakan pisau roti. Melihat Chansik mulai serius dalam mengoleskan selai kacang pada beberapa lembaran roti, Jinyoung kembali mengingat  bahwa Chansik harus sedikit pelan lebih pelan jika ingin mengoleskan selai stroberi.

 

Sertelah selesai mengolesi lembaran-lembaran roti tersebut dan meletakkan di piring yang ada di dalam nampan, Jinyoung kembali menepuk pelan pundak Chansik sebagai ungkapan bangganya. “Apa kau ingin menghiasnya dengan beberapa buah stroberi dan menambahkan segelas susu, Channie? _Eomma_ pasti akan sangat menyukainya.”

 

Mendengar itu tentu saja Chansik segera mengangguk senang, sementara Jinyoung mulai menyiapkan beberapa gelas kosong dan menghangatkan susu cair, Chansik kembali membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sekotak stroberi. Setelah mengirisnya menjadi dua bagian Jinyoung membiarkan Chansik untuk meletakkan stroberi-stroberi tersebut di pinggiran piring roti mereka.

 

Melihat anak bungsunya yang benar-benar bersemangat Jinyoung kembali menyunggingkan senyum. “Channie, bagaimana sekolahnya? Apa menyenangkan?” Ucapnya yang kini mememperhatikan bagaimana anak bungsunya menghias sarapan mereka.

 

“Um… Sekolah? Sekolah sangat menyenangkan _Appa_!!” Sahut Chansik dengan keceriaan khasnya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggantungkan mereka di depan dada.

 

Kegembiraan tersendiri untuk Jinyoung saat melihat anaknya melakukan hal tersebut, walau sebelumnya dia memang sudah cukup dekat dengan Chansik, tapi hal ini berbeda ketika dirinya benar-benar menjadi ayah untuk anak periang tersebut, ada letupan-letupan kecil yang memenuhi dadanya.

 

Pembicaraan tentang sekolah terus berlanjut dimulai dari teman dan berakhir dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah yang di berikan oleh guru sekolah Chansik, dan untuk saat ini Jinyoung benar-benar senang ketika dirinya mendengar langsung dari Chansik jika harus dibandingkan ketika dirinya mendengar semua itu dari Shinwoo, bukan karena dia tidak suka mendengarkan Shinwoo, oh ayolah dengan semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya selama dua puluh lima tahun ini, mendengarkan suara Shinwoo adalah hadiah terindah untuknya. Tapi tentu hal itu berbeda ketika dia melihat Chansik bercerita dengan suara, tingkah dan tawa khas anak-anak miliknya, entah bagaimana itu membuatnya sedikit hangat.

 

“ _Appa_ tahu…” Panggil Chansik setelah selesai meletakkan irisan-irisan stroberi.

 

“Hm?” Sahut Jinyoung yang kali ini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chansik, sepertinya anak itu akan mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang penting dan mungkin sedikit mennyentuh, sudah terjadi beberapa kali sebelum dirinya dan Shinwoo menikah.

 

Menarik nafasnya sedalam mungkin Chansik segera memeluk pria kurus disampingnya. “Channie senang, Jinyoung _Appa_ benar-benar menjadi _Appa_ untuk kami, _Appa_ benar-benar baik… Bahkan _Appa_ tidak marah ketika Baro- _hyung_ menjahilimu… _Appa_ juga tidak pernah marah saat Sandeul- _hyung_ tetap makan ketika _Appa_ menasehatinya… _Appa_ … _Appa_ … _Appa_ … tidak pernah memarahi Channie ketika Channie berbuat salah…” Ucap Chansik yang kini mendapatkan elusan lembut oleh ayah kesayangannya.

 

“Dan yang terpenting… _Appa_ sangat menyayangi _Eomma_ … Channie ingin… _Appa_ selamanya bersama dengan kami semua… Channie tidak mau Appa meninggalkan kami semua… Channie… Channie… Channie sangat menyayangi Jinyoung _Appa_ …”

 

Tepat setelah Chansik menyelesaikan kalimatnya, disaat itu pula Jinyoung memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat untuk putra kesayangannya. Anak ini, bukankah dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara meruntuhkan hati seseorang? Dan dari semua yang Chansik katakan Jinyoung sadar bahwa Chansik hanya menginginkan satu hal, anak itu tidak ingin dirinya meninggalkan mereka semua, untuk seorang anak yang pernah kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya hal itu wajar, jika dia tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi, dan entah bagaimana hal itu membuat Jinyoung merasa senang dan… lega?

 

Ah, itu benar, untuk kali ini Jinyoung dapat merasa sangat lega, karena dia tahu bahwa sudah ada satu anak yang telah menerimanya, dan itu benar-benar melegakan untuknya.

 

Sementara Jinyoung tengah sibuk menenangkan dan meyakinkan Chansik, disisi lainnya di balik lemari pembatas ruangan Shinwoo yang tadinya berniat ingin membuat sesuatu untuk sarapan, tengah berdiri seraya menutup mulutnya, ada beberapa tetes air mata yang sudah tidak bisa ditahannya. Tidak ingin mengganggu atau mungkin lebith tepatnya membaut suasana menjadi tidak nyaman Shinwoo kembali ke kamar.

***

 

Setelah selesai menuangkan susu hangat ke tiga gelas kosong yang kini telah ada di nampan beserta sepiring penuh roti, Chansik yang di temani sang ayah segera menuju kamar orang tuanya. Ketika mereka memasuki kamar tersebut, hal pertama yang pertama kali dilihat Chansik adalah ibunya yang tengah duduk membaca buku ditempat tidurnya.

 

“ _EOMMA_!!” Panggil Chansik yang segera berlari memeluk ibunya dan meninggalkan Jinyoung yang tengah membawa nampan tepat di depan pintu kamar. “Selamat pagi!!”

 

“Pagi sayang, bagaimana tidurmu, hem?” menutup bukunya dan mengelus puncak kepala anak terkecil mereka Shinwoo mengatakan hal tersebut seraya memberikan senyum dengan mata mengantuknya yang khas.

 

Mendehem kecil sukses meluncur keluar dengan mulus dari mulut Jinyoung yang entah kenapa merasa keberadaannya telah dilupakan oleh kedua ibu dan anak tersebut, dan dengan penuh semangat Gongchan segera menjelaskan pada sang ibu tentang apa yang baru saja dia lakukan bersama ayahnya.

 

“Chansik yang membuat semuanya, dan dia yang meletakan seluruh stroberi ini.” Terang Jinyoung. Melihat itu Shinwoo segera memeluk dan mengelus lembut puncak kepala Chansik.

 

Pagi pertama mereka sebagai sebuah keluarga berjalan cukup baik dan menyenangkan, terlebih setelah Junghwan dan Sunwoo yang ikut bergabung karena suara berisik yang dibuat oleh Chansik dan Jinyoung—walau Sunwoo masih sulit membiasakan dirinya dengan sang ayah.

***

 

Siang hari setelah pernikahannya, tidak banyak berubah untuk Jinyoung, seperti biasa dia masih berkutat dengan beberapa _composing_ lagu dan sejenisnya, namun kali ini dia tidak melakukannya sendirian melainkan ditemanin oleh ‘istri’ tercintanya, menyenangkan untuknya ketika membicarakan tentang musik bersama Shinwoo, bahkan pengetahuan Shinwoo mengenai musik jauh lebih baik dibandingkan perkiraannya, setidaknya itulah yang disadari Jinyoung ketika satu bulan pertemanannya dengan Shinwoo dulu.

 

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya Jinyoung berniat untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan—keripik kentang kesukaannya dan mungkin beberapa _cake_ serta es krim. Ketika dirinya hampir mencapai tujuan—mengambil beberapa ke cemilan di dapur— manik cokelatnya tidak sengaja melihat Junghwan yang tengah sibuk memandangi langi dari balkon _apartment_ mereka.

 

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah si ayah rubah, sepertinya anak bebeknya tengah sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, terus berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa cemilan melebihi dari porsi yang diinginkannya. Setelah selesai dengan cemilan kini Jinyoung mengambil dua kaleng _cola_ dan segera menyusul Junghwan yang tengah sibuk dengan pikiranya.

 

—Kriet—

 

Derit pintu kaca balkon sukses mengagetkan Junghwan dan ketika dia menoleh kebelakang dirinya segera menemukan sang ayah dengan beberapa cemilan dan dua kaleng _cola_ di tangannya.

 

“Sedang memikirkan sesuatu, eh?” Sapa Jinyoung hangat yang kemudian meletakkan cemilan berserta _cola_ -nya di meja balkon dan segera berjalan menghampiri Junghwan di tepian pembantas balkon _apartment_ mereka.

 

“ _Appa_!” Sahut Junghwan yang kini memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

 

Jinyoung segera mengambil satu bungkus _potato_ _chip_ kesukaannya dan memberikannya sebagian pada anak sulungnya. Dan Jinyoung tahu Junghwan tidak akan pernah menolaknya.

 

“Jadi, apa sekolah menyenangkan? Junghwan sudah di kelas dua bukan? Apa kalian sudah mulai membuat kue?” Jinyoung tidak tahu apakah pembicaraan kali ini akan berjalan dengan mudah, dia tahu ada yang hal yang mengganggu putranya, dan tentu dia ingin membantu walau dia tahu tidak mungkin dirinya meminta Junghwan itu memberi tahunya. Karena itu pilihan terbaik adalah membuat bahan pembicaraan yang nyaman untuk Junghwan, dan jika beruntung Junghwan-‘nya’ akan memberi tahu apa yang tengah dia pikirkan.

 

Junghwan yang memang sangat menyukai sesuatu yang disebut makanan manis tentu saja menjadi sangat bersemangat dalam menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Banyak hal yang dia katakan terlebih Junghwan memang anak yang tidak bisa diam. Dengan mulut penuh Junghwan menjelaskan bagaimana ketika mereka membuat kue kering, bagaimana ketika dia mengunakan cetakan kue berbentuk beruang dan bagaimana ketika dirinya memberikan kue tersebut pada Shinwoo.

 

Tawa kecil ditunjukan oleh Jinyoung, sembari mengacak rambut anak sulungnya yang kemudian berakhir dengan cubitan gemas di pipi Junghwan, sepertinya mencubit pipi _chubby_ itu menjadi salah satu hobi Jinyoung saat ini, dan tentu saja tindakannya itu mendapat protesan keras dari si anak.

 

“ _Nee_ … _Appa_ …” Setelah menghabiskan seluruh cemilan mereka akhirnya kali ini Junghwan membuka topik pembicaraan baru, sepertinya kali ini dia akan mengatakan apa yang tengah dipikirkanya pada sang ayah.

 

“Ya, Hwanie?” Sambil memegang _cola_ -nya Jinyoung hanya melirik si anak sulung dari ekor matanya, dapat dilihatnya Junghwan yang gugup seraya terus memutar _cola_ yang ada di genggaman tangan.

 

“Um… Kau tahu… sebelumnya Deul pernah mengatakan ini…” Masih terus memandangi _cola_ -nya Junghwan mulai menyusun kalimatnya, ini tidak mudah baginya yang baru berusia tujuh tahun, dan beruntung ayahnya masih memiliki kesabaran untuk menunggu kalimatnya. “Deul menyukai _Appa_ bukan karena _Appa_ selalu memberi makanan pada Deul…”

 

Senyum kecil masih setia menggangtung di bibir tipis Jinyoung kali ini Jinyoung meletakkan _cola_ -nya di atas pagar pembatas balkon dan berjongkok seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu sang anak, seperti meyakinkan bahwa dia tahu apa yang Junghwan maksud. “ _Appa_ tahu, walau banyak orang yang mengatakan Hwanie adalah anak yang mudah di dekati atau ‘kau hanya perlu memberikan makanan untuknya, maka dia akan menyukaimu’ tapi _Appa_ tahu Hwanie tidak seperti itu.”

 

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jinyoung, Junghwan senang bahwa ayahnya bisa mengerti tentang dirinya. “Deul menyukai _Appa_ karena _Appa_ selalu baik pada _Eomma_ … _Appa_ bahkan sangat menyukai _Eomma_ … karena itu, Deul menyukai _Appa_ , karena _Appa_ menyayangi _Eomma_ …”

 

Ah… anak-anak ini, mereka selalu saja memikirkan ibu mereka, bahkan tidak untuk diri mereka sendiri, bukankah mereka terlalu mencintai ibunya? Bahkan terkadang jika harus membendingkan Jinyoung merasa perasaan sayangnya pada Shinwoo tidak sebesar perasaan anak-anak ini pada ibunya, walau dirinya yakin perasaannya pada mahluk berkacamata itu tulus. Memeluk badan _chubby_ Junghwan Jinyoung segera mengelus lembut puncak kelapanya.

 

“Bukan hanya pada _Eomma_ , tapi pada kalian semua.” Ucap Jinyoung.

 

“Kami semua? Bahkan pada Ba— um Sunwoo?”

 

“Jika _Appa_ bilang kalian semua, itu artinya kalian semua, _Eomma_ , Hwanie, Channie dan tentu Sunwoo juga.”

 

Satu senyum lebar ditunjukan oleh Junghwan yang kini tengah memeluk erat ayahnya. Dan kembali dibalas dengan cubitan gemas dipipinya oleh sang ayah.

***

 

“Ehem!”

 

Satu deham keras sukses menarik perhatian ayah dan anak yang tengah asyik bermain tersebut. Ketika Jinyoung menoleh orang yang dilihatnya kali ini adalah Sunwoo yang tengah memegang bola di tangan kanannya.

 

“Sandeul-ah, _Eomma_ memanggilmu!” Ucap Sunwoo yang diakhiri dengan dengusan kekesalan. Sepertinya rasa penolakannya pada sang ayah masih jauh lebih besar dari rasa penerimaannya. Saat sarapan tadi pagi, Sunwoo hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jinyoung.

 

Ketika Jinyoung mengisyaratkan agar Junghwan segera menemui Shinwoo, Sunwoo yang melihat itu hanya memandang dengan bosan, ada banyak pertanyan yang menghampiri otaknya, bagaimana bisa kedua saudaranya yang tertua dan termuda membiasakan diri dengan ayah mereka saat ini walaupun mereka sering bersama selama satu tahun terakhir, bagaimana bisa mereka menerima pemuda itu sebagai bagian dari mereka semua?

 

Hal itu benar-benar mengganggunya, bahkan Sunwoo masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas, siapa yang telah menabrak ibu mereka dan menyebabkan ibunya kesulitan berjalan dalam beberapa hari. Gemelatuk kekesalan kembali menghampiri dua deretan gigi tupai milik Sunwoo, Jung Jinyoung benar-benar mengganggu, walau pada akhirnya dia dapat menerima keputusan Shinwoo untuk menikah dengan Jinyoung, tapi dengan tinggal bersama, itu cukup mengganggu Sunwoo, terlebih setelah kedua saudaranya bertambah dekat dengan ayah tirinya.

 

“Kau ingin bermain bola Sunwoo?” Tanya Jinyoung yang menyadari tatapan tidak mengenakkan dari anak keduanya, setelah Junghwan berlari menyusul Shinwoo—ke ruangan yang lain— Jinyoung segera menghampiri Sunwoo dan mencubit gemas hidungnya. Sontak hal itu membuat Sunwoo semakin memberengut kesal.

 

“Itu bukan urusanmu _Ajeossi_.” Jawab Sunwoo yang segera menepis tangan ayahnya. Dengan mata bayinya Sunwoo memberikan peringatan keras ‘Jangan coba menyentuhku!’.

 

Melihat sekaligus mendengar hal itu Jinyoung hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, walau Sunwoo tidak membuat kekacauan dia acara pernikahannya dengan Shinwoo tapi ternyata hal itu bukan berarti Sunwoo dapat menerimanya, sepertinya Jinyoung mengambil kesimpulan yang salah akan sifat diamnya Sunwoo. Tapi yang pasti Jinyoung tahu, Sunwoo masih belum bisa menerima keberadaan Jinyoung sebagai kepala keluarga mereka sekarang, terbukti dengan panggilan ‘ _Ajeossi_ ’ yang digunakan oleh Sunwoo.

 

“Hm… kau tahu, _Ajeossi_ ini tahu dimana tempat kau bisa bermain sepak bola, kau mau ikut? Karena jika kau bermain di dalam rumah, Eomma bungkin akan memarahimu.”Ajak Jinyoung, dia memang tidak yakin apakah cara ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi jika Sunwoo memang ingin bermain bola, maka tidak mungkin Sunwoo bermain di dalam ruangan _apartment_ mereka, hal itu akan membuat beruang manisnya mengamuk—walaupu Jinyoung tidak pernah melihatnya mengamuk.

 

Sunwoo memang ingin bermain bola, dan tentu dia tahu, tidak mungkin dia bisa bermain di dalam ruangan, dia ingat bagaimana ibunya hanya tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apa-apa—ciri khas Shinwoo jika marah— dulu ketika mereka hanya tinggal berempat di _apartment_ yang disewa oleh Shinwoo. Dan entah bagaimana tawaran dari orang yang saat ini telah menjadi ‘ayah’untuknya dan kedua saudaranya yang lain sedikit banyak membuatnya tertarik, mengingat dia memang tidak—belum— tahu lingkungan barunya.

 

Masih dengan wajah masam Sunwoo mencoba untuk mencari alasan, menerima begitu saja tawaran Jung Jinyoung? ‘Oh ayolah itu sama tidak keren. Sunwoo kau pasti bisa memikirkan jawaban yang tidak akan menjatuhkan harga dirimu di depan orang tua menjengkelkan ini! Pikirkanlah Sunwoo, kau pasti bisa!’ hanya hal itu yang terus menghantui isi kepalanya saat ini.

 

Sementara Sunwoo masih melakukan perang dengan bagian-bagian dirinya yang lain untuk mencari jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya pada Jinyoung untuk menerima tawaran tersebut, Jinyoung yang seakan mengerti akan reaksi diam anak keduanya hanya tersenyum kecil, berjalan kearah Sunwoo, mensejajarkan tinggi mereka dan mengacak surai anak tersebut. “Kau ingin bermainkan? Bagaimana jika _Ajeossi_ yang menjadi lawanmu?” ucapnya yang terdengar setengah menantang, dengan begini Sunwoo pasti tidak akan menolak, terlebih dengan tantangan yang diberikannya.

 

Mata bayi itu menyipit sempurna bukan karena ingin tidur melainkan perasaan kesal yang entah bagaimana membuatnya seperti tengah diremehkan oleh orang tua—yang menurutnya— kurang ajar tersebut. “ _Ajeossi_ ,kau menantangku?” sahutnya seraya menggeram kesal, oh ayolah percuma saja dia mencari jawaban yang tidak akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya karena nyatanya orang tua ini sudah merendahkannya. “Baiklah _Ajeossi_ , kuterima tantanganmu!”

***

 

Sore itu, setelah melakukan beberapa pemanasan Jinyoung dan Sunwoo memulai permainan mereka, sebagai anak yang baru berusia delapan tahun Sunwoo benar-benar membuat Jinyoung kewalahan, sepuluh menit pertandingan dan Jinyoung sudah meminta waktu untuk beristirahat, kali ini Jinyoung tahu, olahraga itu penting, setidaknya hal itu akan membantu perkembangan hubungannya dengan Sunwoo.

 

Dengan nafas tersenggal Jinyoung memilih mengistirahatkan dirinya disalah satu bangku taman yang ada disana. Mengambil nafas dan terus berusaha memenuhi hak dari paru-paru miliknya. Melambai kearah anak keduanya, secara tidak langsung Jinyoung meminta anak itu untuk duduk disampingnnya.

 

Sunwoo yang merasa dipanggil segera menghampiri ‘ayah’-nya, bukan karena dia peduli, tapi sebaliknya, yang diinginkan anak dengan mata bayi ini adalah memberikan hinaan untuk orang tua tersebut. ‘Siapa yang tadi menantangku? Dan sekarang lihatlah hasilnya. Dasar orang tua!’ setidaknya itulah yang ingin diucapkan oleh Sunwoo.

 

Berjalan dengan wajah penuh kemenangan dan kebanggaan anak dengan mata bayi ini tanpa disadarinya tengah menunjukkan dua deret gigi tupainya, bukan membuat Jinyoung merasa terhina atau direndagkan, senyum Sunwoo kali ini justru terlihat seperti senyum riang seorang anak pada umumnya, walau pada dasarnya Sunwoo memang hanyalah anak biasa.

 

Senyum manis sang anak sukses menorehkan garis lengkung keatas pada bibir tipis pemuda Jung saat ini. Sunwoo dengan senyum ceria adalah hal yang sangat jarang dilihatnya, tidak tahu berhasil atau tidak, tapi sepertinya pendekatannya kali inipun berjalan dengan lancar.

 

“Kau rasakan itu _Ajeossi_?” ucap Sunwoo yang masih menunjukkan senyum kebanggannya. Alih-alih mendapat jitakan atau jeweran karena ucapannya yang tidak sopan, Sunwoo justru mendapatkan acakan pelan pada surai hitamnya. Bukan marah atau merasa kesal paman tua itu justru mengacak rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

 

“Kau hebat, suatu saat nanti Sunwoo pasti akan menjadi pemain bola yang hebat.”

 

Bukankah itu kalimat dukungan yang diberikan ayah pada anaknya? Sunwoo tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, rasanya berbeda dari kasih sayang yang diberikan Shinwoo padanya, hangat namun itu kehangatan yang berbeda. Apakah dia mulai menerima keberadaan Jung Jinyoung sebagai ayahnya? Tidak itu tidak mungkin, setidaknya tidak sekarang.

 

Melihat perubahan ekspresi yang kentara dari pemilik manik bayi, Jinyoung menepuk pundaknya pelan dan mengisyaratkan agar Sunwoo duduk disampingnya. Sunwoo sendiri yang tidak ingin membuat pertahanannya diruntuhkan oleh Jinyoung memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang sama namun dengan jarak yang cukup lebar diantara mereka.

 

“Kau tahu, awalnya sulit untuk meminta ibumu tinggal bersama di _apartment_ -ku, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian, baginya pasti akan sulit untuk menunjukkan lingkungan yang baru untuk kalian, tapi _Ajeossi_ tahu, kalian anak yang hebat, lagipula bukankah disini memiliki taman yang cukup bagus untuk kalian bermain bersama?”

 

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Sunwoo jadi merasa bersalah pada Shinwoo, terlebih setelah Shinwoo memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di _apartment_ milik paman Jung disampingnya. Namun jika melihatnya dari sisi yang berbeda Sunwoo dapat mengerti, ibunya hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya, untuk mereka semua. Dan mungkin memilih Jung Jinyoung sebagai pendampingnya itu juga mungkin dilakukan untuk kebaikan mereka semua.

 

“Terkadang _Eomma_ itu bodoh!”

 

Satu kalimat bernada penuh kekesalah yang dilontarkan oleh Sunwoo sukses mengejutkan Jinyoung, baru pertama kali ini Sunwoo menyebut ibunya bodoh, dengan tatapan penuh tanda Tanya pemuda Jung inipun menatap heran pada anak keduanya.

 

“Dia tidak pernah mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas, bahkan dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kemarahannya pada kami semua, yang dia tahu hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum, terkadang aku mempertanyakan apakah _Eomma_ seorang malaikat yang hanya bisa tersenyum? Apakah _Eomma_ sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan kesal dan marah? Apakah _Eomma_ hidup hanya untuk membuat orang lain bahagia? Tidak bisakah dia melakukan semuanya untuk dirinya sendiri? Tidak bisakah _Eomma_ …”

 

Dengan nafas yang mulai tersenggal, Sunwoo terus meracau tentang ibu tersayangnya. Kali ini dia tidak peduli, tidak masalah menangis di depan orang tua ini, yang terpenting Sunwoo bisa mengatakan semua yang ada di kepalanya, karena sangat mustahil untuknya mengatakan semua hal ini pada kedua saudaranya yang lain.

 

Jinyoung tertegun, anak-anak ini, bukankah mereka sangat mencintai Shinwoo, bahkan disaat seperti inipun yang ada di kepala Sunwoo hanyalah Shinwoo, pertanyaan apa sebenarnya Shinwoo? Bagaimana perasaan Shinwoo yang sebenarnya? Memang benar  Shinwoo memang tidak pernah menunjukkan kemarahannya pada anak-anak, tidak tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu, bukan tidak ingin, tapi dia tidak mampu untuk membuat anak-anak itu bersedih.

 

Mungkin hal itulah satu-satunya kekurangan Shinwoo, dia tidak bisa memberikan ketegasan untuk anak-anaknya. Tapi beruntunglah hal itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk pembentukan kepribadian anak-anaknya, nyatanya sifat dan sikap keibuan yang dimiliki Shinwoo justru membuat anak-anak ini menjadi pribadi yang membanggakan dan menyenangkan serta penuh kasih sayang.

 

“Dia tidak bisa.”

 

Tatapan penuh tanya segera diberikan oleh anak delapan tahun yang kini tengah menghapus butiran-butiran air matanya, satu hal yang tidak pernah Sunwoo bayangkan, menangis tepat di samping Jung Jinyoung yang selama ini selalu menjadi musuh terbesarnya. Dan dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan Sunwoo masih menunggu lanjutan atau penjelasan dari Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung tahu pernyataannya barusan sukses membuat Sunwoo menunjukkan wajah manisnya, apa dia berhasil? Apa anak itu mulai membuka perasaannya? Ah entahlah, yang pasti saat ini yang harus dilakukan adalah memberikan penjelasan akan peryataannya tersebut, sebelum Sunwoo kembali menunjukkan sifat buruknya.

 

Menarik nafasnya, Jinyoung mulai mencari kata-kata yang akan dengan mudah dimengerti oleh anak keduanya. “Um… kau tahu? Ketika seseorang tidak bisa menunjukkan keegoisannya… hal itu bukanlah karena dia mengasihanimu, tapi karena dia terlalu menyayangimu, terlalu mencintaimu, sehingga dia takut melukaimu dengan keegoisannya. Dan bagi _Eomma_ , _Ajeossi_ rasa dia akan dengan senang hati mengorbankan segalanya, jika itu untuk kalian.”

 

Itu benar, Jinyoung tahu hal itu, bahkan Shinwoo telah mengorbankan banyak waktu untuk merawat anak-anak itu, yang dia lakukan hanyalah bekerja dan mengurus ketiga anaknya, sejak kapan dia melakukan itu semua? Jika itu adalah disaat Junghwan dan Sunwoo berusia tiga tahun maka itu sudah berlangsung selama lima tahun, disaat Jinyoung masih sibuk dengan kuliahnya, jadi disaat itulah Shinwoo mulai bekerja untung kehidupannya dan anak-anaknya.

 

Sekali lagi pemuda Jung ini menarik nafas, menengadahkan kepala, dan sebisanya menahan air mata yang hampir saja jatuh. ‘Apakah itu berat Shinwoo? Disaat orang-orang menikmati masa mudanya, kau justru telah berperan sebagai sosok seorang ibu. Apakah itu berat? Mengurus tiga orang anak, bahkan mengurus dirimu saja sudah sangat sulit…’

 

“Kau tahu… _Ajeossi_ mengenal seseorang, dia selalu tersenyum, bahkan disaat menangis ‘pun dia tidak pernah meninggalkan senyumnya. Diusianya yang sangat muda dia telah memutuskan untuk merawat dua orang anak berusia tiga tahun. Disaat oranng seperti _Ajeossi_ sibuk dengan sekolah, dan menikmati sesuatu yang disebut dengan ‘masa muda’ dia justru melakukan hal yang sangat menakjubkan.

 

Merawat kedua anaknya, dan pada malam hari dia bekerja sebagai penyiar radio… kau tahu terkadang hidup tidak mudah untuknya, tapi dia selalu dan selalu tersenyum. Setahun kemudian orang itu kembali menambah satu anak, dia terus merawat mereka semua dengan caranya sendiri, dan berkat itu… dia telah membuat ketiga anaknya tumbuh menjadi sosok yang mengagumkan dan membanggakan… karena alasan itulah _Ajeossi_ menjadi sangat menyukainya…”

 

Itu bennar Jinyoung sangat menyukainya, Jinyoung menyukai semua yang ada pada Shinwoo-nya, beruangnya, bukan hanya wajah manis yang sejak pertama kali sudah menarik perhatiannya, tapi semuanya. Itu benar Jinyoung menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Shinwoo, bahkan dia sangat menyukai beberapa sifat buruk beruangnya, bagaimana Shinwoo selalu tersesat ketika berada di tempat umum, Jinyoung sangat menyukai hal itu, karena dengan itu, dia memiliki alasan untuk bergandengan dan menjaganya. Jinyoung juga menyukai sifat pelupa Shinwoo, karena dengan begitu, dia bisa menunjukkan bagaimana rasa perhatiannya. Satu hal yang Jinyoung tahu, dia suka sangat menyukai saat-saat dia harus merawat Shinwoo dan ketiga anaknya, anak mereka.

 

“Dan… apa kau tahu? Saat ini _Ajeossi_ tengah bersama dengan salah satu anak membanggakan dari orang itu, salah satu anak manis yang sangat disukainya. Awalnya _Ajeossi_ berpikir anak ini hanyalah anak nakal yang suka mengacaukan segalanya, tapi itu tidak benar, _Ajeossi_ salah akan hal itu. Anak ini adalah anak yang sangat membanggakan dan manis, dia bahkan selalu dan selalu memikirkan kebahagiannya, mereka bertiga selalu memikirkannya, dan _Ajeossi_ yakin, mereka pasti sangat sangat sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya, bahkan melebihi perasaan _Ajeossi_ padanya.”

 

Dan pada akhirnya hal yang selama ini cukup mengganggu pikirannya justru dia katakan pada anak yang—mungkin— sangat membencinya. Tapi bukankah hal itu memang benar? Tidak ada gunanya bagi Jinyoung jika terus menyembunyikannya, saat ini yang dia perlukan adalah kepercayaan dari Sunwoo, dari anak-anak itu, dan Jinyoung rasa akan lebih baik untuknya jika dia harus mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan, setidaknya pada Sunwoo. Dengan begitu, walau bukan sebagai ayah, Sunwoo bisa menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman, lebih baik jika harus dibandingkan sebagai orang asing.

 

Kali ini Sunwoo benar-benar menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik, tidak menyela atau mencemooh seperti biasanya. Kali ini untuk pertama kalinya dia benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang Jinyoung katakan, bahkan tanpa disadarinya sejak Jinyoung memberikan penjelasannya Sunwoo sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda tersebut, memperhatikan bagaimana senyuman dan bagaimana ekspresi ‘ayahnya’ ketika mulai menceritakan pandangannya tentang Shinwoo. Bahkan Sunwoo tahu dalam beberapa kesempatan Jinyoung hampir saja meneteskan air matanya.

 

“Kau bodoh! Aku tahu _Eomma_ memang telah menikahi seseorang yang bodoh, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka _Eomma_ bisa menyukai orang yang sangat bodoh seperti ‘ _Appa_ ’.”

 

Ini adalah saat dimana untuk pertama kalinya Jinyoung mendengar kata ’ _Appa_ ’ dari meloloskan diri dari mulut mungil anak keduanya, dia tidak salah dengar bukan? Awalnya Jinyoung memang tidak yakin, tapi ketika mendapati semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi anak tupainya sekarang Jinyoung dapat meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia memang tidak salah dengar, tidak ada yang salah dengan sistem pendengarannya. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya senang, satu langkah, dia telah mengambil satu langkah maju.

 

Bukankah itu adalah hal baik? Tanpa dia sadari kini tangannya telah terulur untuk meraih tubuh anak keduanya. Tidak begitu mempedulikan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan didapatnya nanti Jinyoung kini tengah memeluk Sunwoo-‘nya’, kata terakhir yang Sunwoo ucapkan benar-benar memberikan kembang api kecil di hatinya. Perasaan senang membuatnya seperti puluhan kembang api yang diledakan, berhamburan, memencarkan diri dan menciptakan warna-warna yang indah di langit malam.

 

“A—aku… tidak peduli seberapa besar kau mencintai _Eomma_ ta—tapi yang perlu kutahu hanya ‘A— _Appa_ yang mencintai _Eomma’_ i—ini tidak berarti aku menghiburmu… ta—tapi aku… aku…”

 

Seulas senyum terukir dibibir tipis sang ayah, saat tangan kirinya terus merengkuh tubuh kecil Sunwoo—yang entah kenapa tidak memberikan perlawanan sama sekali— tangan kanannya terus mengelus helaian surai gelap milik Sunwoo. “Terima kasih.” Ucap Jinyoung, yang masih terus memeluk tubuh kecil Sunwoo.

 

Sementara itu, untuk Sunwoo mendapatkan pelukan dan elusan lembut—selain dari Shinwoo— jelas hal itu membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. “U—ugh! Ja—jangan salah paham ya, a…aku sama sekali bukan… ugh— i—ini bukan berarti aku mendukungmu!” Teriak Sunwoo yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa mengatur kalimatnya lagi.

 

Dan sore itu, yang terdengar dari sana hanyalah teriakan panik sang anak dan tawa kecil dari ayahnya. Hal yang baru diketahui oleh Jinyoung saat ini adalah Sunwoo bukanlah anak keras kepala seperti yang selama ini diperlihatkannya, anak nakalnya ini bahkan jauh lebih pemalu dibandingkan kedua anaknya yang lain. Sungguh hal yang cukup mengejutkan untuknya.

***

 

“Sepertinya kau memiliki hari yang menyenangkan dengan anak-anak.”

 

Mendengar hal itu kembali satu senyum kecil menghampiri wajah tampan pemuda Jung yang saat ini tengah duduk di tepian tempat tidur mereka, jujur saja saat ini Jinyoung ingin sekali mengatakan ‘Dan aku akan memiliki malam yang menyenangkan bersamamu.’ Tapi Jinyoung tahu ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal itu, setidaknya dia tidak ingin menggoda Shinwoo saat pemuda itu tengah memegang nampan dengan dua gelas kosong dan satu teko teh hangat, terlalu berbahaya, dan Jinyoung tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

 

“Kau memiliki intan yang belum dipoles Shinwoo.” Sahutnya, yang masih tersenyum kecil memperhatikan Shinwoo-nya meletakkan nampan tersebut pada _nightstand_ di samping tempat tidur mereka dan menuangkan satu gelas teh hangat untuknya. Bukankah istrinya sangat manis? Jika Shinwoo adalah istri, bukankah seharusnya dia menggilnya dengan ‘Dongwoo’? dan memberikan nama keluarga ‘Jung’ sebagai pengganti ‘Shin’ milik istrinya saat ini?

 

Tapi jauh sebelum memutuskan tanggal pernikahan mereka, Jinyoung dan Shinwoo telah sepakat untuk tidak merubah apapun pada nama mereka, setidaknya Shinwoo ingin mereka menjalani semuanya dengan perlahan-lahan, tidak perlu terburu-buru, semuanya butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri, sama seperti anak-anak yang memerlukan waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri pada ‘ _Appa_ ’ dan lingkungan baru mereka. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk Shinwoo, bahkan dia juga telah berhenti sebagai penyiar radio atas permintaan dari Jinyoung, jadi sangat tidak mungkin bagi Jinyoung untuk menuntut terlalu banyak pada seseorang yang sangat dicintainya saat ini.

 

“Bukan ‘kau’ tapi ‘kita’, bukankah mereka juga anak-anakmu?” Dan saat sahutan lembut dengan sedikit intonasi merajuk yang keluar dari mulut Shinwoo, sukses mengembalikan Jinyoung dari lamunannya.

 

Menerima segelas teh hangat yang diulurkan padanya, Jinyoung hanya membalas Shinwoo dengan tatapannya yang seakan mengatakan ‘Kau benar, maafkan aku.’ Itu benar, Shinwoo benar, beruangnya sama sekali tidak salah dalam hal ini, menyesap tehnya Jinyoung kembali memperhatikan beruangnya yang tengah duduk disampingnya dari balik ekor matanya.

 

Hal yang ditangkap oleh manik miliknya adalah Shinwoo yang tengah meniup segelas teh miliknya dengan semburat kemerahan, entah karena malu atau uap panas dari tehnya. Melihat bagaimana bibir tipis itu mulai menyentuh pinggiran gelas, dan bagaimana wajah manisnya mulai meneguk teh tersebut. Shinwoo-nya benar-benar manis, masih dengan senyum kecilnya Jinyoung meletakkan teh yang ada ditangannya pada _nightstand_ di samping Shinwoo. Dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang ‘istri’.

 

Sedangkan Shinwoo yang merasa cukup—sangat— terganggu dengan tatapan pemuda disampingnya, segera meletakkan tehnya dan memberengut kesal, dengan rona merah di pipinya tentu saja. “A—apa?” Tanya Shinwoo yang berusaha menghindari tatapan suaminya.

 

Mendapat reaksi yang sangat manis dari Shinwoo, Jinyoung benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi berisi milik Shinwoo dan memberikan ciuman lembut pada bibir tipisnya. Cukup lama, walau hanya ciuman biasa, tapi Jinyoung tahu, untuk Shinwoo yang sangat pemalu, jelas hal ini bukanlah hal yang biasa untuknya dan hal itu terbukti dengan ekspresi Shinwoo setelah Jinyoung melepaskan ciuman mereka—cukup mengagumkan bahwa Shinwoo dapat bertahan kemarin malam.

 

“Kau manis.”

 

Cukup dua kata untuk membuat Shinwoo semakin memerah disela aktivitasnya dalam memenuhi hak yang harus diberikan pada paru-parunya. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, selagi Shinwoo tengah sibuk mengatur wajah dan perasaannya, pemuda Jung sekali lagi mengejutkannnya dengan memberikan sebuah pelukan, yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa ditolak olehnya, bahkan ketika Jinyoung memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil pada pelipatan lehernya, bahkan ketika nafas hangat pemuda Jung menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, Shinwoo benar-benar tidak bisa menolaknya, terlepas dari semuanya dia sangat menyukai hal tersebut.

 

“Terima kasih.”

 

Akhirnya satu ungkapan yang sejak hari pertama pernikahan mereka dapat dia sampaikan, bukan tidak bisa mengatakannya, Jinyoung hanya tidak tahu caranya, dan saat sebuah kesempatan datang tepat di depan matanya, Jinyoung tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, karena itu akan lebih baik dia mengatakan semua yang tengah dirasakannya, dan jika itu semua, maka hal itu benar-benar semuanya.

 

“Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku. Terima kasih karena telah mempercayaiku. Terima kasih karena telah merawat ketiga anak manis itu, terima kasih atas semua kerja kerasmu selama ini.

 

Tapi percayalah mulai saat ini dan seterusnya kau tidak akan sendirian… Aku akan ada disini, berada disampingmu, mulai saat ini dan seterusnya kita akan berbagi beban yang sama… mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, aku yang akan melindungimu dan anak-anak, kau sudah tidak perlu menanggungnya seorang diri Shinwoo.

 

Aku akan selalu ada untukmu dan juga untuk anak-anak… anak-anak kita.”

 

Pada detik itu juga, saat Jinyoung menyelesaikan semuanya, satu tetes kebahagiaan sukses jatuh dari manik pemuda beriris cokelat yang sekarang tengah berada dalam pelukannya.

 

Shinwoo tahu semua kata yang keluar dari mulut Jinyoung adalah ketulusan, karena Shinwoo tahu bukan hanya padanya, pemuda Jung ini juga sangat mencintai dan menyayangi ketiga anaknya, ketiga anak mereka.

 

Tidak mudah memang untuk seseorang dapat menerima orang seperti dirinya, orang biasa yang memiliki tiga anak, bahkan untuk memiliki orang yang menyukainya saja tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya, tapi saat ini, seorang pemuda yang dengan mudahnya memutuskan untuk mengikat hubungan dengannya. Seorang pemuda yang dengan mudahnya bisa menerima segala kekurangannya, bahkan berjanji akan melindunginya, dan ketiga anaknya, anak mereka.

 

Dan pada detik itulah tetesan kebahagian benar-benar tidak bisa dibendung, tembok besar yang selalu dipoles dan diperkuat benar-benar runtuh saat pemuda Jung menyelesaikan pengakuannya. Tanpa ada isak tangis, Shinwoo membiarkan seluruh kebahagiaan berupa butiran-butiran asin melesat keluar dari kelopak matanya. Dengan gemetar tangannya terulur dan membalas pelukan pasangannya. Mengenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jinyoung, isakan kecil mulai meloloskan diri dari mulutnya.

 

Dan yang dilakukan Jinyoung saat ini adalah, mencium lembut puncak kepala Shinwoo-nya, nyisiri surai halus Shinnwoo dengan jari-jemari lentiknya, serta membisikkan kata-kata manis lainnya. Kata-kata manis yang hanya akan ditujukannya pada seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya, hanya untuk Shinwoo-nya.

 

“Aku mencintaimu, kau dan ketiga anak kita, aku mencintai kalian semua… terima kasih telah bersedia menerimaku dalam hidupmu, terima kasih karena telah membiarkanku mengambil tanggung jawab ini, terima kasih karena telah menjadikanku sebagai seorang ayah dari ketiga anak manis kita… terima kasih karena telah terlahir, aku mencintaimu Shinwoo.”

 

Pada akhirnya malam itu hanya diisi oleh isakan tangis penuh kebahagiaan oleh Shinwoo dan tawa kecil dari Jinyoung, hari itu Jinyoung mempelajari banyak hal, bukan hanya ketiga anaknya, tapi juga Shinwoo-nya, dia tahu Shinwoo memang manis, tapi tidak pernah semanis saat ini. Shinwoo yang selalu menahan dirinya, Shinwoo yang selalu menyembunyikan sebagian perasaannya, Shinwoo yang hanya bisa tersenyum, tidak peduli saat senang, sedih ataupun marah. Malam itu, semuanya berbeda, malam itu Jinyoung dapat melihat berbagai macam ekspresi dari orang yang dicintainya. Malam ini Jinyoung telah memberikan satu kebahagian, satu alasan pada hidup kekasihnya.

 

Dan malam itu, satu keyakinan muncul dari dalam dirinya, dia, Shinwoo dan ketiga anak mereka akan menjadi sebuah keluarga yang penuh dengan kebahagian dan kegembiraan, menjadi sebuah keluarga yang selama ini telah diimpikan olehnya, oleh Shinwoo, oleh ketiga anak mereka, oleh mereka semua.

 

Sebuah keluarga yang hangat dengan kedua orang tua yang penuh kasih sayang dan ketiga anak manis yang penuh dengan keceriaan.

 

======================END======================


End file.
